Cheese and Crackers
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: YYH crossover: Something wasn’t right. Demons taking the appearance of humans without being detected have left Kagome to wonder what new threat awaited her in her own time. A new friend and a new foe waits here, on the other side of the well. Can a fellow


Full Summary: Something wasn't right. Demons taking the appearance of humans without being detected have left Kagome to wonder what new threat awaited her in her own time. A new friend and a new foe waits here, on the other side of the well. Can a fellow classmate help her?

I own nothing but ten dollars.

**oOo**

She sighed inwardly, one foot stepping in front of the other in a rhythmic, repeated, and out of date fashion. She ignored the crowd forming around her on the busy streets as her mind wondered from one thought to the next, not really connecting them to the big picture.

She had been feeling uneasy for the past week or so. She couldn't quite explain it. At first, it was just a simple tinge in her chest. Thinking it was just her body telling her that she was exerting herself too much, she shrugged it off and continued her everyday work at the shrine she lived but as the days drew on the tinge grew with them. It began to spread through her like carbon monoxide replacing oxygen within her blood cells. It was as if it was trying to strangle her, smother her to death.

She sighed again making a stop at the crossing.

Was she going crazy? The feeling of it moving from her heart to her mind and gut, was it too obscene?

She released a frustrated grunt as the mass moved forward across the road, horns and beeps blaring into the morning air. Thinking about it wasn't going to solve anything. She had to find out what it was that made her feel so awkward then maybe she would be able to concentrate more on her tests and future in this time.

She paused in front of the building, looking at it with deep hatred. She despised it here so much but she needed the education. She loathed it so much but it was necessary for her well being. Plus, her mother would be sad if she dropped out to work and continue traveling to the past.

Placing a stray strand of raven hair behind her left ear she began to march through the front gate of her school. The front gates were filled with teens, grouped together in threes, fours, and fives. Her chocolate eyes looked at her surroundings, looking out for that familiar group to avoid. If she could avoid them then she wouldn't have to explain those various diseases and sicknesses that her grandfather had seemed to produce every time she had been absent for long periods. Odd how people were so easily swayed from the truth, she thought in light of her current feelings.

"Kagome?" The girl froze when she heard her name being called and cringed inwardly. This was not how she planned to begin her day.

She began to walk again, trying to act nonchalant as if she didn't hear her name being called. "Kahome!" The voice was louder this time and she was sure the whole grounds were starring at her.

Kagome cursed inwardly. She just wanted to go to the library to get some extra studying in before classes began. But no, that was not going to happen thanks to _him_. Okay, so in the beginning she had a mild crush in him. He was sweet and cute and such a gentleman but the damn fool was a…well, fool. He was so dense to his surroundings and everything about her. She wasn't interested in him anymore. Yeah, he made a great acquaintance but he was so damn persistent without even realizing it.

"Higurashi!" If he called her name one more time…just one more time she swear she'd scream or tear her hair out!

Gritting her teeth in utter frustration, Kagome plastered on a brilliant smile as she turned and tried to gain control of the annoying tick forming on her right brow and upper left lip. A boy came running up to her, flashing his dazzling smile that once made her blush.

He slowed to a stop in front of her, leaning forward on his knees seemingly out of air. "Higurashi, glad I caught you in time. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me because of something I may have said or done to you." He raised his head, brunette hair in a muss and his equally colored eyes filled with delight in seeing the girl after such a long absence.

"Houjo," Kagome gritted out trying not to seem irate. "Of course I wasn't ignoring you." She smiled giving him a small hug of reassurance. "I simply just didn't hear you above the noise of the schoolyard." She was lying. She knew it, others listening may know it but god be damned if he knew it.

Houjo stood straight as he ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I guess your right. It was pretty noisy." Could he be anymore dumber? "Hey, I was wondering if you were free this weekend."

Kagome's smiled faltered. "I know you have a lot of work to catch up on, but I was wondering if you would like to study together for the upcoming exams since it seems you are falling behind quite a bit."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could feel a mental battle coming on between work and sensibility. She desperately needed the help but she just hated his senseless rambling like he was doing now as she was thinking.

"I mean if you are busy…"

She could say no and be done with it but he was one of the smartest kids in her class. Sure her friends could help her but all they would be talking about will be of him. Her sanity was on the line but so were her grades and future of graduating.

"And I would like to go to the concert they're having on Sunday…"

Would he just shut up so she could think? Was that too much to ask? She needed those notes but…but…

'Damn…' She had been caught by stupid school again. Mustering up the most brilliant smile she could she said, "Maybe, Houjo. I'll think about it. I would very much like to study with you." She watched as a small blush formed on the boy's cheeks and he turned his head mumbling embarrassed.

The bell rang and Kagome couldn't be happier. Before the boy could say anything more she made her getaway, using the mass of students to disappear from his sight. She began to weave her way through the crowd like a bee in a meadow of flowers it couldn't chose from.

Her destination was clearly in mind and she knew she would be safe from _him_ for the time being. She had only a few seconds before the bell rang and she slid into her classroom unnoticed just as her name was called.

She answered in response to her name and the task of school once again began. Notes, notes, and more notes awaited her in each classroom throughout the day. Lunch passed in a blur of chatter and her last class had arrived sooner than she thought. She was amazed how today just flew by. Besides that little incident with him, everything else had gone smoothly. She had avoided her friends and because of school, was able to ignore the growing uneasiness as if something big was going to happen if she wasn't careful.

The teacher was late for some odd reason. Rumor had it that it was a substitute. Honestly, she really couldn't care less as long as she had her work and she could get out. The room fell silent as an outline of the supposed teacher was seen beyond the door. The door slowly opened and Kagome couldn't help as her eyebrows rose along with her widening eyes.

The male teacher made his way to this desk with an air of ease as if he had been teaching there for years. He whistled a tone as he walked. He was an image sent from god was most likely what the majority of the class was thinking, Kagome mused.

He was tall and lean. He didn't wear a tie nor had a suitcase. Instead he wore a buttoned shirt, a pair of khakis and pair of sneakers. His bag was a normal school backpack slumped over his shoulders. He had a shadow of a beard and his eyes bluer than anything she could have anticipated.

Why would the school board hire someone so rugged and irresponsible looking? His black hair looked as if he didn't even bother to blow dry and comb it out. This was not an impression you should be sending on the first day.

Kagome shook her head. He was defiantly nice to look at but school comes first. He raised his hand to the chalkboard and began to write his name for the class to see. He turned with an overly dramatic flourish and smiled boyishly. "Hey, kiddies," he said; his voice had an annoying tint naturally to it as it was also deep.

"I am your substitute teacher for the rest of the year due to the fact that your original teacher was a crack head and so got jumped over by the coppers." His smile didn't falter. He spoke as if he knew the entire class from birth but he couldn't be more than twenty five or so. "So 'substitute' wouldn't be a proper word. More like, a temporary teacher would suffice."

A hand shot into the air and he quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Excuse me, sir, but isn't that what a substitute teacher is?"

He laughed whole heartedly. "Why, you are right. I must be a little loose in the head at the moment." He dropped his backpack to the floor and stood to the side bringing his name into view. "Okay, as you can see my name is Tyler Ruegsegger. You can just call me, Rugs. And to ask a future question about my name, my parents just are crazy as hell and seem to be drawn to _American_ names."

Kagome had an odd feeling about him. Was this seriously their teacher for the next year? Raising her hand, she waited patiently for her name to be called. "Ah, yes, um…"-he picked up a sheet of paper and read the name-"Higurashi, how may I be of service?"

"Why do you act so weird and was so late?" She really didn't want to say it that way but what else could she do? She felt like she was talking to a child.

Rugs placed a thoughtful hand underneath his chin, rubbing it. "Well," he smiled, "I lost my way here on the road called life and I am not weird I am simply unique. Now, to begin class, we have yet another surprise my kiddies."

Kagome's eye twitched. How can he be a teacher? And yet again, why is he calling them 'kiddies'?

"In addition to having me as your lovely teacher as it I'm wasting a year of my so called life to teach you, you also receive a new student." The door slid open a girl walked in. "Please state your name, what you like and dislike and what you hope to achieve by attending this school."

The girl surveyed the classroom in a bored expression. "My name is Crackers. I prefer not to give out anything else about my name." The class looked at her oddly. "I am seventeen years old." He skin was light brown color and her hair was of several colors of auburn and scarlet as if it was dyed. "What are my hobbies? I have many hobbies. What do I like and dislike? I have many things that I like and even less things that I do like, I dislike." She carried a small carrying case, held in front of her. "I don't like this school and I hope it burns in hell."

"Very good," Rugs said in an optimistic tone. "I hate this school too but, I still need to work and this school is the only place that would accept me on such short notice and based on my poor teaching record." The class looked awkwardly, exchanging glances between the two and each other.

"Please take a seat next to Cyto over in the far corner and we shall begin class."

Kagome placed her head into her hands as she groaned silently to herself. This was going to be a very long year.

**oOo**

Crackers stood at the entry way of the building as if waiting for something or someone to come for her with a book in hand. Gradually she shifted into a sitting position entertained by the words flowing from the pages of her book. Kagome looked her way from across the yard as her friends chattered about the fresh news with Houjo. She knew she couldn't outrun them forever.

'She looks kind of lonely…,' Kagome considered. All throughout class, Crackers seemed to withdraw in herself as if trying to hide from the rest of the world. Her behavior in addressing others discouraged the possibility in making anyone want to be friends with her.

She looked back to her friends who seemed too engrossed to notice if she went absent. As quickly and as quietly as she could she moved away from the group of girls and towards Crackers.

Crackers did not look up from her book to acknowledge the teenager as she waited patiently for her ride.

She turned a page.

Kagome had made up her mind that she would talk to the girl earlier but hadn't had the chance to. Her friends had dragged her away as she had made an effort to talk to Crackers. She had been thinking about her too. The resemblance in personality was too much alike. In manner and in the way she carried her self as if she was too good for anyone in an attempt to protect herself.

But something did not add up to Kagome. This girl said that she hated this school yet here she was. She seemed smart enough in class to be in one of the higher schools instead of here but why was she?

"If you are going to stand there all day I won't stop you but could you please remove yourself form my light?" The voice had startled Kagome out of her musings and she gazed downward.

Crackers wasn't looking at her but she could sense she was becoming annoyed as each minute passed with her being there. "Sorry." Kagome sat beside Crackers, knees pulled upwards with her hands resting on them. She could feel the uneasiness slid off of the girl as if her presence was the main cause of it. Most likely it was but she did not care. Once her mind was made up about something nothing could sway her decision.

"My name's Higurashi Kagome," she said turning to smile at the girl only to widen in surprise. Looking in several directions, Kagome tried to figure out what had happen to Crackers.

She slowly stood up looking around and then sighed. Today was not one of her best days she thought miserably making her way off of the school grounds.

Why was everything against her lately? First it was the weird feeling, then the invitation of a 'buddy study' with Houjo, the freaky teacher who refers to her and her classmates as 'kiddies' and the disappearance of the new girl after she had tried to be polite. Now, her head is on edge and there was an annoying ticking, slash, pounding forming right between her eyes.

Maybe a cup of homemade tea would make her feel better. Or a nice slice of rich dark chocolate cake would suffice. She placed a hand on her stomach just remembering how little she ate to have time to finish off notes. Looking around the area of town she was presently located, she spotted a small bakery she had not noticed before.

Looking both ways, she hurriedly crossed the street and into the tiny bakery. There was a small ring as she opened the door and as she closed it from the small bell hanging from the top. "Just a minute please," came a voice from behind the curtained covered entrance at the back the counter.

Kagome couldn't help but stare on in amazement at the tiny delicate baked goods that looked too good to eat. The smell was delightful as it reminded her of when she was young with her mother baking small treats for her and her little brother.

"Sorry to make you wait but-" the voice stopped mid sentence and Kagome looked up only to smile in a welcoming manner. The girl forced on a smile and continued to speak. "Welcome to Delightful Delights. How may I delight your day, Miss?"

Kagome continued to smile. "I would like that one please, Miss. Crackers?" She could see the ticks that made Cracker's smile waver.

Crackers moved without hesitation quickly and smoothly to complete the order, the 'smile' never leaving her face. Kagome grabbed the bag as the price was rung up. "That will be two hundred yen, please. Thank you and please do not come again."

Kagome blinked as her face faltered but the smile was back and she began to laugh. "You really are something, Crackers." The girl only wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Look," she stood up after calming her self somewhat down, "I know we didn't start off on the right foot but let's try again." Placing her bags down and the paper one still in hand, she bowed and extended her free hand after straightening up. "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I welcome you to the school."

Crackers could only look on as if the young woman before her had something sprouting from the side of her neck. She was fine for the most of the day without worrying about people bothering her so why did this girl had to come and hassle her? She was not like her, in both personality and ethnicity.

She closed her eyes taking deep breaths to calm her racing nerves. Why was she so scared in making friends anyway? This was her chance to start anew.

Opening her eyes, she found that Kagome still there, hand extended in greeting. Sighing in defeat, Crackers bowed in turn and grasped Kagome's hand in a firm shake. "Name's Crackers and as I have said earlier, I don't give out my full name." She smirked.

"Good enough!" exclaimed Kagome. For some reason her spirit felt lifted. As if a little of her troubles had been taken from her shoulders. Maybe they could be close friends in the future. The girls at school were great and all, but as time passed she began to feel distant from them. Maybe it was maturity or something like that.

The ringing of the door bell announced another customer and they released hands after looking at each other. "What time does your shift end? Maybe we could hang out for awhile."

Crackers smiled, genuinely and felt something odd tug at her heart as she watched Kagome take a seat. "Around five, five thirty depending on the crowd. I will… will…really much like to enjoy some more of your company, Higurashi."

Kagome smiled. She was really happy. She hadn't felt this way since coming back from her other life. "Just Kagome."

"Kagome…Welcome to Delightful Deserts. How may I delight your day?" Crackers was alighted to say the lease for someone to actually acknowledge her so forcibly and willingly. Maybe it was a little out of concern or pity, she would figure that out later but for now she would enjoy Kagome's company while it lasted.

The young man smiled kindly leaning forward on the counter. Kagome took her treat out of the paper bag and began to nibble on it slowly. That man…

He chuckled at something Crackers said, she couldn't quite catch it. There was something very different about that man like she was different from people around here. Something she couldn't place her finger on.

She took a sip from her soda she had packed for lunch.

It was as if some type of energy was slowly seeping from him. As if there were two different energies coming from his trim form. It was as if one was more dominate yet in submission to the weaker one.

He turned his gazed to face Kagome and she quickly turned away. His eyes were so green it was amazing that they even existed for a human. His hair was a crimson color and his uniform showed he wasn't from this area.

"Good afternoon, Miss," he spoke standing straight. Crackers took this time to be excused to retrieve the man's order from the back room, leaving the two to them selves.

His voice was calm and collected, and his eyes were calculating and yet curious at the same time.

He reminded her of two individuals. A curious little boy whom she has grown to love as her own and an older more mature version of her special someone. He was different. She just wished she knew what it was that set him off from the others.

'Could he…could he be similar to…' the thought drifted off as she finished the last of her treat and drink and as Crackers came out. "Here you are Minamino. Please, wish your mother the best and to get well soon please. She's my best customer."

He turned his attention back to Crackers as he retrieved his order. "Thank you Miss. Crackers. And as I have said before, please call me Shuuichi."

Crackers quirked an eyebrow in an 'I know but don't care' fashion and smirked. "You know I cannot do that while I am in this uniform." She looked down at it in dissatisfaction. "I feel like a god damn maid in this thing."

He only smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the door. "But you're a cute 'god damn maid'." He laughed leaving the store with a quick glance at Kagome as Crackers glared at his back.

The time passed slowly and as Kagome had said, she waited for Crackers to close the store. She stood outside, stretching, as Crackers locked the door, jingling it to make sure it was properly locked. The girls walked together in comforting silence, both in their own thoughts.

"Who was that man with the red hair? You know, the one who commented on your 'uniform'?" asked Kagome as they were about to part ways.

"Oh, you mean Shuuichi?" Crackers mused for a little bit before answering. "He's the son of the lady who watches my sister in the afternoon. We met by chance the first day I opened that store about two months ago." She waved her hand as if it didn't matter. "At times he could be quite a gentleman and that's what bothers me."

She was here for two months and didn't go to school? Kagome would ask later when the time was more appropriate. "How so?"

"I have never seen him angry or in fact show any emotion but kindness." She took a few steps back as she made her way into her own direction. "At times I think he's an angel sent by god or god himself but, someone that perfect, sometimes I think he may be a demon in disguise." She waved 'Later' and made her way down the street to her home.

Kagome stood there for a moment pondering over what Crackers said when realization dawned. That's why she had been feeling weird for the past few days. It was because of him, or at least the sense that something similar to him is creeping around. A wolf in sheep's clothing or in this case demon in human's clothing.

The realization stayed with her far longer then she would have like as she made her way home. It wasn't the fact that bothered her but the ability of demons taking on the form of humans with no exterior sign of demonic power or appearance to tell them apart.

She would have to stay by Crackers side more now than she intended as a friend. Now the fear of someone else being caught in this mess of demons worried her. She would have to keep this a secret from her family and her 'other' friends before she made any positive conclusions.

Until then, this Shuuichi character needed to be investigated further.

**oOo**

Author's note: There it is. I hope you enjoy this. Now please review to show your appreciation.


End file.
